As Long As You're Mine
by and you fall
Summary: is there really an end to love? "what's wrong?" it's just...for the first time, i feel...wicked. songfic. cloudaerith.


a/n: I was unhappy with how the typing turned out in this, so I'm reposting it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

--

_'Kiss me too fiercely.'  
'Hold me too tight.'  
'I need help believing,'  
'You're here with me tonight.'  
'My wildest dreamings,'  
'Could not foresee,'  
'Lying beside you,'  
'With you wanting me.'_

Aeris kept her eyes closed, even as she heard the tiny, whispering voices of her friends drawing closer. She kept her head tilted to the ground, her hands clamped around the tiny, marble of hope in her white hands. Her pink dress pooled around her beautifully, while her chocolate braid fell across her shoulder, a gentle curve of brown. "Let me go to her." Cloud's voice. Aeris was tempted, tempted to open her eyes and stop her prayer and go to him. But no, she resisted. She heard Vincent's voice, along with Tifa's. Vincent was always so quiet...and polite. Tifa... Aeris didn't even know where to start. Tifa was special in so many ways. Her dearest friend. Of course, Cloud was different. A different kind of friendship. She imagined their relationship balanced on the edge of a unbalanced platform, switching between being even and teetering on the edge, barely avoiding falling off sometimes. It was so complicated. But now... now there was no way to describe her feelings to Cloud. Somewhere between love and doubt and confusion. Her head felt so heavy on her neck and shoulders. She wanted to sleep. And then she heard his feet climb unto the stone around her. The prayer now complete, Aeris allowed herself to glance up at her love and smile, a soft, loving smile. There were no words involved. Cloud knew she loved him.

_'Just for this moment,'  
'As long as you're mine.'  
'I've lost all resistance.'  
'and crossed some borderline.'  
'And if it turns out,'  
'It's over to fast.'  
'I'll make every last moment last,'  
'As long as you're mine...'_

She was so beautiful. Cloud, awed into silence, slowly made his way to her, savoring her angelic glow. Something told him to. Like he would never see her again...

_'Maybe I'm brainless.'  
'Maybe I'm wise.'  
'But you've got me seeing.'  
"Through different eyes.'  
'Somehow I've fallen.'  
'Under your spell.'  
'And somehow I'm feeling.'  
'It's 'up' that I fell...'_

Tifa touched Vincent's shoulder as she watched Cloud quietly approach Aeris. His crimson eyes had glazed over and for once, his mask of coldness had slipped to show sadness Tifa thought unbearable. She smiled at him, while he just stared at her. Cloud had finally stepped unto the platform Aeris kneeled and she saw him hesitate, freezing on the spot as Aeris looked up at him and smiled. Tifa felt her heart break into a million miserable pieces. They loved each other.

_'Every moment.'  
'As long as you're mine.'  
'I'll wake up my body.'  
'And make up for lost time.'_

"Aeris...," Cloud's arm twitched and his mind went blank for a moment and in an instant he had drawn his sword and had it raised above his blond head. 'What--! What's happening-?'

_'Say there's no future.'  
'For us as a pair...'_

The Cetra continued to smile at Cloud even as he sauntered foward to kill her. This was meant to happen. Sephiroth wanted Cloud to do it, so it would torture him further. Turn him against himself and his friends. How cruel. Aeris closed her eyes and waited for death to come for her.

_'And though I may know.'  
'I don't care...'_

Cloud fought for control. For Aeris' life. That was more important than anything, even his own life. Maybe even the planet's... He took one shaky step after another, his face in an expression of utter horror and frustration. Sweat started to bead down his face.

_'Just for this moment.'  
'As long as you're mine.'  
'Come be how you want to.'  
'And see how bright we shine.'  
'Borrow the moonlight.'  
'Until it is through.'  
'And know I'll be here holding you.'  
'As long as you're mine...'_

"What is it?" Aeris whispered softly, just enough for him to hear.

"It's just--for the first time... I feel wicked," Cloud found himself saying. 'It's not me! Stop!'

Aeris smiled at him again and the sword clattered against the ground and he collasped after it. It was time.

_'Say there's no future.'  
'For us as a pair.'_

Aeris heard the leather flapping in the air and knew he had come before Cloud had noticed. She saw the silver mane glittering behind him as his Masamune pointed down. To kill her. She didn't really feel the sword piercing the soft flesh of her back and breaking through her stomach. She didn't feel the blood pouring out over her clothes; her hands dropped and the White Materia fell into the waters below. She did, however, hear Sephiroth's maniacal laughter as he drew back his sword. Her bow became undone the careful braid falling out and her long chestnut hair falling over her back like a curtain.

_'And though I may know.'  
'I don't care...'_

_'Borrow the moonlight.'  
'Until it is through.'  
'And know I'll be here holding you.'  
'As long as you're mine...'_

"Don't worry. Soon I will be one with the planet. As will this girl..." she heard Sephiroth say while Cloud took her in his arms, tears falling unto her face.

"Don't cry Cloud," she whispered. "Please. It was for the better."

_'And though I may know.'  
'I don't care.'_

END!

That's better, don't you agree?


End file.
